One Minute
by Kyuuzie -and Leo
Summary: Harry visits the Weasleys after the war, after reflecting on some things. The only problem is, how would he get Ginny to forgive him? HG fic!


I do not own Harry Potter (shame) and the words for the song OBVIOUSLY aren't mine (no duh!)

_I know it now that I was such a fool, _

_To turn my back on you,_

Harry felt like an idiot. Scenes from the war were flashing past his eyes, but not as reoccurring as Ginny was. Words and screaming were all he could hear.****

**_"GO GINNY! I HATE YOU! GO ON SCRAM!" Ginny stopped, tears streaming from her eyes, shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts that Harry hated her. She ran to the darkness only to watch the fight further away... and to cry..._**

Harry hated to tell people that he hated them but the moment occurred because Voldemort was entering and Ginny wouldn't leave. He told her he hated her. He felt he could beat himself up. Ginny would probably hate his guts.

_When you were giving me everything, _

_I let you down and know that's true, _

Ginny told Harry she loved him. He loved her too. But love hurt at that moment. _'Sometimes, love hurts...' _Harry said to himself. But he let her down hard. He hurt her feelings. He didn't want to go to the Burrow, but the Weasley's had invited him, after all... he could explain to Ginny but that would be hard. Maybe he shouldn't talk to her. Yeah that was it. No. It would just hurt her and even himself that way. Harry sighed in frustration as he slung a bag over his shoulder. He gathered the things he needed for the gathering at the Burrow and went to sit by the window. He hit his head against the wall for a while until he felt better then got up. He always felt like hurting himself when he hurt Ginny.

_Now I've come to realise that there's, _

_There are no happy days _

_Because you're not here, _

_I need to know if there's a chance we'll meet again. _

Harry realised that he was moping but didn't bother to stop himself. He needed to talk to Ginny and he would. He felt miserable that he told her he hated her, when she had already dedicated herself to him. They fitting together like a puzzle but the pieces got broken. He needed to fix it, even if it took him everything he could think of. He wasn't any good at solving problems, that was what Hermione was for, but Hermione couldn't help him. In fact, he told no one that he told Ginny he hated her. One because the Weasley boys would pound Harry into mash before Harry got the chance, even if Harry was the most powerful wizard. Harry got up and grabbed his bags. He was going to the Burrow. He disapperated on the spot.

_All I need is one minute of your time, _

Harry appeared at the Burrow in a few seconds. He walked towards the front door cautiously and knocked gently. Mrs Weasley opened the door and hugged Harry tight. Harry gave Mrs Weasley a squeeze back and she let go. She looked at Harry and sighed. "You have grown Harry dear. You're as tall as Ron and gaining quite a figure." It was true. Harry had grown and from quidditch, Auror training and fighting remaining Death Eaters, Harry gained quite a figure which ladies admired. Next, Ron came out, followed by Fred, George and Hermione. Hermione squealed and hugged Harry tight. Harry grinned at her, as she looked up at him. Fred and George shook hands with Harry and Ron pulled Harry into a brotherly hug. Ginny was the last to come out. Apparently, Mrs Weasley had forced Ginny to come out. Harry looked at Ginny eyebrows raised. Ginny had matured over the recovery of the war. Her long red hair was down to her waist and even though she was petite, she looked as if she could knock you down. "Harry." she said, nodding at him. Sure enough, her eyes were roving his figure, checking his every detail. Her eyes quickly turned back to his face. Harry smiled at her. _'Same old Gin' _It was just over a year since they had seen each other. "Ginny. Could I...erm... be excused. Ginny could you join me." It was more of a order. Ginny followed Harry towards the small stream towards the back of the house. Ginny looked at Harry, her expression icy, but her eyes were sad, hurt and tear filled. "Gin, one minute. Please?" asked Harry.

_5 seconds of it may change your mind, _

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I am really." Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He kept cool and went on talking.

_10 seconds will make you see, _

"I only do it for a silly heroic reason, as you called it, remember. Gin, call me an idiotic arse, anything, please. If it makes you happy."

_15 to say that I'm sorry, _

"Gin, I am real sorry. I wish I could change time, to go back and tell you that I love you and you couldn't be there, because _he_ knew I loved you Ginny Weasley. And I still do. I'm sorry, alright?" Harry knew tears were running down his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away. It would just be pointless. Ginny just nodded though.

_For all the things I've done, _

_It'll take 20 more to say that you the one, _

"Ginny, if there were any more stupid times that I hurt you, tell me please. I need to know. I thought that I could get over you, but Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are... damn... it's hard. I love you Gin. I will forever onwards. You may not believe me but I know I do."

_9 to think it through, _

"I'll let you think." Ginny sat down on the grass. She knew she had tears threatening to spill down her face. She blinked then motioned Harry to sit down. She leaned over towards him and put her lips near his ear. "I love you too, Harry." she whispered, making her decision. Harry turned his face to hers and beamed. He leaned forward towards her, pulling her closer too.

_I'll take the one to say I love you. _

They kissed and Ron, Hermione, Fred and George walked in whooping and cheering. Harry broke away and looked around slightly confused. Ginny just smiled and rested on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

**All finished. I just love Harry/Ginny fics. Don't you? I hope you enjoyed the story! BYE!**


End file.
